homealonefandomcom-20200215-history
Harry
Harry is one of the Wet Bandits in Home Alone 1 and Home Alone 2: Lost in New York and serves as the main antagonist in both films. He and the other bandit Marv are both silly but he's not as silly as Marv. He is played by Joe Pesci in both films. BACKROUND: Not much is known of his backround other than hes a co criminal and never made it past the 6th grade WEAPONS: Crow bar- in home alone to break into kevins house it can be used as a weapon Gun-He has a gun in home alone 2: lost in New York but he never uses it and becomes useless when it is filled with as sort of slime from Kevins booby traps it is suppodsely tooken away by the police HOME ALONE (film) In the first film Harry is one of the Wet Bandits along with his partner Marv who plans on robbing the McCallister's Home while they're on vacation in Paris France. In the beginning of the first film Harry buys a police officer costume and goes into the McCallister home pretending to be a police officer and tries to find out when the McCallisters are leaving for their trip but when he tries to get someone's attention everyone is too busy planning to leave for their trip tomorrow. When the pizza boy comes to deliver the pizza Harry opens the door for him and the pizza boy gives him the pizza but Harry says "Not for me kid, I don't live here." The pizza boy asks him if he's just around for the holidays to which Harry replies "I guess you could say that.' Harry finally manages to get Peter McCallister's attention and informs him that the police are checking houses around the neighborhood to make sure that everyone is taking proper precautions because there's alot of burglery around the Holiday Season and Peter tells Harry that they have locks for their doors and automatics timing for their lights. Peter then asks Harry if he has eggnog. Then Harry starts to ask Peter when his family will be leaving but before he can Peter is pulled into the kitchen by his oldest son Buzz to eat pizza. Harry finally manages to get Peter's wife Kate's attention after she's done paying the pizza boy and he also smiles at her youngest son Kevin showing him his goldtooth. Kate tells Harry that her brother-in-law Rob transfered to Paris last summer and that he's giving the whole family a free trip to Paris tp spend together for Christmas and that they plan to leave tomorrow. Harry replies Exactly. Kate then asks him to excause her so she can take her son Kevin upstairs but Harry tells her that it's fine because he spoke to her husband and that her home is in good hands. He then leaves. Later on the night after the McCallisters left for their trip Harry is seen in his van with Marv on the street near Kevin's house and tells Marv that he managed to trick the people in the neighborhood into believing that he was a police officer and that they told him they were leaving to go on vacations for the Holiday. Harry then manages to show Marv the automatic timers on the houses and when the lights come on the houses it makes both of them laugh. When the lights on Kevin's house comes on Harry tells Marv that's the silver tuna house and that it's loaded with stuff like steroes, VCRS, jewelry, and possibly cash hoards. He then tells Marv to grab a crowbar to which they both do and pull their van up to Kevin's house and try to get into the house down where the basement is but as they do the lights come on and Harry tells Marv the McCallisters were suppose to leave that morning to which they decide to leave now knowing that Kevin was accidently left behind by his parents and heard the burglers trying to break into the house and turned on the lights fooling them into believing that the family was still home. The next day Harry and Marv are robbing Kevin's neighbors The Murphy's House (who are on vacation in Orlando) when the phone to the house rings and Peter leaves a message for the Murphys to call him at his brother's apartment in Paris to which Marv tells Harry that he was right about the McCallisters leaving for Paris to which Harry replies I know they was. The Bandits make decide to take another shot at robbing the McCallisters' house that night. Later on Harry is waiting for Marv in the van and when Marv gets in the van he is lauging to which Harry asks him what he's laughing but figures out that Marv has left the water in the House to which he tells Marv not to do it but Marv tells Harry that it's their calling card because their the Wet Bandits. Harry then calls Marv sick and they start to argue over the situation when Harry almost runs the van into Kevin but manages to stop before he can do so. Harry then rolls down the window and tells Kevin to watch out for traffic to which Kevin apologizes and Harry accepts the apology by saying Merry Christmas and smiles at Kevin showing him the gold tooth to which Kevin remembers Harry from the other night as the police officer and he walks away but Harry doesn't remember Kevin. After Kevin leaves Harry tells Marv that he didn't like the way Kevin looked at him and when Marv asks Harry if he saw Kevin before Harry replies I saw 100 kids this week. Harry and Marv decide to follow Kevin. After kevin notices he loses them and realises who hes up against and when they come back to break in he stops them by making it look like there's a party going that night. Harry tells Marv that he's the Mcallister kid he saw the other night. When Harry and Marv put 2 and 2 together they decide to strike again at 9:00 Kevin who was eavesdropping sets a series of booby traps which when the wet bandits show up severly disables earning Harry a burned M for Mcallister when he grabs a heated doornob and losing his golden tooth ,they manage to catch Kevin but are both knocked out by Old Man Marley and are arrested and when they are about to be driven away Harry gives Kevin a look of anger and vengance and smiles (no golden tooth) to which Kevin does the same and waves. HOME ALONE 2: LOST IN NEW YORK Kevin is again separated from his parents and accidentally gets on a flight to New York the wet bandits who escaped from prison during a prison riot and are now dubbed the sticky bandits due to Marv's use of double sided tape on his hand they stowaway on a fish truck and make plans to rob Duncan's Toy Chest which kevin reguarly vists and becomes close with the owner and finds out that all the profits that come in on Chrismas he donates to the childrens hospital Kevin buys a few products and donates to the cause while he waits for his limo outside, Harry and Marv who had been infiltrating the store go outside and see Kevin wanting revenge for putting them in jail they turn Kevin around and Harry says "Hiya pal" (in a reference to the last movie and the supposedly prequel Home Alone 4) to which Kevin screams in shock and runs off he goes into his suite and the Plaza Hotel and is cornered by the staff who find out he has a stolen credit card (his fathers) and is alone he trcks them into thinking that he has mafia protecion through a movie to which they run away. He collects the things he needs and goes down the stairs to the loading dock where the sticky bandits grab him and rip his airplane ticket into pieces. Kevin records what they say about killing him and robbing Duncan's Toy Chest kevin gooses a woman and tricks her into beliving the sticky bandits did it and knocks them unconcious.He escapes in a carriage and goes to the park and befrinds the bird lady and they exchange problems. Kevin decides to stop the sticky bandits and sets a series of traps in his uncles in renovaton home he arrives and the scene and takes a picture of them robbing it and harry steps on a seesaw to which marv also does launching Harry onto a nearby car and they pursue him. They fall for his booby traps and folowing a similar plot from the past movie Kevin calls the police and the bandits catch him and they take him to the park to get rid of the evidence including Kevin and just as Harry is about to shoot Kevin the bird lady covers the bandits with bird food prompting them to swarm the bandits (Marv seems to enjoy it) Kevin lights some fireworks as a police signal who arrest the bandits and take the evidence. Kevin's mom who has been hard at work tracks Kevin to Rockefeller center and where they reunite and the family comes to New York as well and spend Chrismas in the Plaza hotel with gifts from Duncan's Toy Chest as a reward. Category:Wet Bandits